Odd Numbers of Team 7 (Kakashi Hatake Love Story)
by Queen Ladysmith
Summary: Two new members joined Team 7 but one of them is a girl and the other is a boy. This story takes place where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still Academy Student and meet their team leader. But what happens when Team 7 gets and odd number meaning they have five students and one teacher what happens next. One of the student kinda of falls hard on Kakashi.


Akina and Ryousuke were next to Iruka they didn't get to be introduce yet. Akina glared at the kids right in front of her. Ryousuke crossed his arms. Iruka said, "Now before I start I would like to introduce two new students who happens to be in odd number for the 5 man teams. In my right side is Akina Yukihara and my left side is Ryousuke Sakurai." Ryousuke glared each of them making them shiver but the blonde girl and pink girl squeals 'Hot' Ryousuke now. Akina glared at them icy making the two girls stopped squealing and gulping in fear and shrunk back in scared. "These two are childhood so anyway, now you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man teams and odd one is 5 man teams... And each team will have a "Jounin" sensei. You will follow that sensei's introductions as you complete the assigned duties."Iruka said to his students and the new students. "We tried to balance each each team's strength." Iruka added and his students shouted, "What?!" It made Akina pissed off and grabbed a book from Ryousuke and slammed in hard in the desk of Iruka. It made the students keep quiet and quiet scared of the new girl but the boys shouted, "Spicy Cool Akina" Akina rolled her eyes completely and thought, _Greatttt Fanboys yippie boring!_ "Next, team 7... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yukihara Akina, Sakurai Ryousuke." Iruka said he is also quiet scared of Akina since she keeps on giving him deadly glares lately. Akina's glares didn't scare Ryousuke at all it did when he was little but not anymore he is use of "Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!" Naruto shouted. Making Akina alot mad but Ryousuke went up to her and covered her ears with all the shouting she hates yelling it sickens her. Akina felt relaxing she didn't hear any yelling at all if it did she will break every single bones of their boney body ended in the hospital for more than many "We have to do this to balance the teams, understand? Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates except for Akina though she highly finish before Sasuke... Naruto you were dead last." Iruka agrue with Naruto.

As Naruto and Sasuke are agruing as well. "Ok... This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin senseis.. Take a break until then." Iruka sweatdropped. Lot of kids rush out and take a break. Ryousuke remove his fingers from Akina's ear. Akina felt relief now. Ryousuke pick up Akina to put her in a piggyback. Ryousuke felt Akina feeling sleepy they went back home to grabbed a teddybear for Akina and went back to class they teleport inside Iruka's sensei classroom where Naruto put eraser on the top of the door as Sakura and Sasuke are standing. "Where did you go, Ryou-kun?" Sakura asked dreamily. Ryousuke sighed and put Akina down as she hugged the teddybear tightly. "That's what you get for being late." Naruto "I'm not involved." Sakura said "Pfft.. Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap.." Sasuke said. Then a door open the jounin sensei walked in. Akina woke up by the door opened. Akina twitch annoyance making Ryousuke flinched. Out of nowhere purple fire went highware. "Who the hell woke me up?"Akina said in deadly tone making Naruto and Sakura flinched. The jounin stared at the girl with dark tone. Anyway, "You fell for it!" Naruto laughed at his new teacher. Sakura pleaded she notice Akina rolled her eyes pathetic at her as Sakura glared at Akina but Akina growls at Sakura making her shrunk in deep. Sasuke "Hmm... How can I say this? My first impression is I don't like you guys! Except you two over there." Akina nodded and went crawl on Ryousuke's back and sleeps again. The Jounin Sensei lead us to the roof. Ryousuke lean on the tree bark as Akina stays near him trying to stay awake. "Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." Jounin said to them. Sakura asked in suspicious tone, "What do you want to know?" Jounin shrugged and added, "How about your likes, dislikes... your dreams for the future and things like that." The Jounin just shrugged waiting for them to answer until Naruto blurted out, "Hey, Hey, Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Sakura nodded the agreement, "Yeah you kinda of suspicious..." Sasuke just looked "Oh me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi.. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes.. Dreams for the future... hmm and i have lots of hobbies."

Kakashi said as Akina snickers. "Like what reading Icha Icha Paradise? Puhlease my friend Ryou read those stuff. Pervert teacher." Akina barked while crossing her arms. Kakashi stared at the girl who talk backed he was surprised. Ryousuke glared at his childhood Sakura stared at Naruto and said, "So he told us is his name?" Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped. As Kakashi-sensei said, "now its your turn to start on the right." Akina snorted as Ryousuke snicker. Naruto twitch and glared at them who glared icy back as he shrunk back. Ryousuke stared at them telling them to back off Akina. "Yosh! My name is Uzumaki NAruto. What I like is cup ramen what I like even more is when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen." Akina twitch all he thinks about is ramen this and ramen that. "What I dislike is waiting for 3 minutes to ramen to cook." Akina rolled her eyes as Ryousuke groaned annoying. Does he only think about ramen? Akina, Ryousuke, Kakashi thought. "And my dream is to surpass the hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence." Finally! Akina wail. Kakashi found this amusing for the girl who just wail. "Hobbies pranks I guess." Akina groaned annoying. Naruto twitch and bicker Akina to shut up. Akina twitch annoyance and walked up to him on the back and kick him hard on the head. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IDIOT!" Akina said angrily with a pissed off look. Sakura gulped in fear. Ryousuke sighed and bonk his best friend on the head. Akina blinked and smiled sweetly at her best friend with her a innocent look. She is scary when you talk back to her. Sakura and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Next" Kakashi said as Sasuke introduce himself, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I can't really call it a dream. But I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said in pissed off tone. "Like who your brother?" Akina snicker. Sasuke glared at Akina who talk backed. "Shut up." Akina shrugged. Naruto jaw dropped. "How come you get a shrugged and you kicked me?!" Naruto shouted accusing at Akina. "Because I don't like you." Akina said in annoyed tone and giving him dead panned look. Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's introduction. "Next is you two over there who keeps blurting out." "Alright, My name is Sakurai Ryousuke. I like to make friends and listening to music sometimes my hobbies most likely be reading icha icha paradise series. my dislikes are mostly pathetic boys who thinks of themselves and any ememies of Aki." Ryousuke said annoyed. "Oh and the dreams are to be a medic-nin." Ryousuke added with a annoyed "Hihi~ My name is Yukihara Akina. I like dogs, cats, hugging cats alot, petting dogs sometimes, and playing my guitar. My dislikes is Naruto, Sasuke, bullies, judging people, people who gets in my way, seeing my friends gets hurt, bad people, people who chew their mouths are full while talking. My hobbies are most likely petting dogs/cats and playing guitar. My dream is um.. singing and dancing." Akina said in adorable tone and giving a flirty look at her sensei and a scary look at naruto and sakura who flinched. "And I'm Rank Chuunin." Akina said in sweet sugar tone. "Lucky." Sakura and Naruto said. Kakashi looked shocked.

"Ok.. Interesting info.. and lastly the pink girl." Kakashi said. As for Akina who was right behind Kakashi and flirts. Naruto stared at that girl. Gross why is she flirting with sensei that is so wrong. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke thought in disgusting look. Akina quitely sit in his lap in happy look. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing i like is... well the person I likes.. Sasuke. and uhm.. my dream for the future.." Sakura was cutted off by Akina who is pissed off. "GET ON WITH IT!" Akina snapped. Sakura nodded is still scared of her. Akina hmphed as Kakashi hugged her to calm her down. Akina blushes looking down. Sakura gave them disgusted look and continue anyway. "What I dislike is Naruto and Akina actually not Akina." Sakura said. "Cause she gives me the creeps with those scary look." Until she stopped talking all of them felt dark aura coming from Akina who growls more when Akina heard 'not' she felt relief. Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu except for Yukihara.. She is cute.. Snapped out of it Kakashi she is too young for you. Kakashi thought. "Ok! So for the introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi." Kakashi said patting Akina on the head.

"Dooties! Dooties! Yeah! What kind of Dooties!?" Naruto yelled making Ryousuke and Akina just laugh. Dooties oh thats just hilarious! Akina and Ryousuke thought laughing their butts off. "What's so funny? Yukihara." Naruto yelled at Akina who was still sitting on Kakashi-sensei's lap. "You said DOOTIES instead of DUTIES! YOU DIMWITTED BOY!" Akina shouted back. Ryousuke laugh so more. That's really funny. Sakura thought and giggles at the statement. "First we are going with six of us." Kakashi said. "What is it? What is it?" Naruto said. "Survivial Training." Akina look up at him with a confused look. "Survival Training?" Naruto question. Sasuke is still listening. "Why is our first duty a training? We've had enough training at the academy?" Sakure said. "This isn't an normal training. This time I'm your opponent." Kakashi said. "Hope you don't read that pervert book." Akina said with a flirty look and she move her hand behind and played his pants. (Akina is a pervert. In a young age.) "Uhm... Wel... It's just that... when I tell you this you guys will are totally going to freak out." Kakashi said hiding the snicker behind his mask. "Freak out? ha?" Naruto questioned.

"This training is very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%! of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become a genin the rest will be send back to the academy." Akina didnt look freaked out so did Ryousuke. Naruto got freaked out, Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. "I told you you'd be freak out." Kakashi snickers.

"What? No way! But we worked so hard then whatwas the point of graduating!" Naruto shouted. "Oh that? That was just to select those who have the change to become genin." Kakashi said. "Uhh.. What?!" "Anyway tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground bring all the shinobi tools you have oh and skip breakfast, you'll might throw up." Kakashi added. I can't fail here... I'll have to show kakashi-sensei all I've got and make him recognize my strength! Naruto thought angrily.

Kakashi handed the paper to them and to Akina and Ryousuke. "The details are on this paper and don't be late tommorow" Akina tugged Kakashi. "Hm?" Akina whisper in her sensei's ear, "Can I stay with you please?" Kakashi looked shocked and shrugged. If I fail this... I'll be seperated from Sasuke-kun this is a test of love! Sakura thought.

The next day, five of them are waiting for Kakashi-sensei as for Akina who stayed with Ryousue who is reading icha icha paradise with her in his stomach. "Hey guys, good morning!" As soon Ryousuke closed Akina's ears from the shouting, "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted angrily. Kakshi sighed. "Ok, it's set for noon." Three of them questioned but Two students ditch and eat anyway. Kakashi show two bells at them, "Here are two bells your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you." Kakashi said. Then Sakura notice that Akina and Ryousuke isn't there they were right here just a minute ago.


End file.
